Witch
A Witch is a person with the power to effect change by magical means ("Witchcraft"). Almost anyone is capable of practicing magic, though it involves harnessing of both spiritual and supernatural forces. Depending upon their coven or culture, some witches consider themselves Wiccans, as oppose to Spanish witches who prefer the terms bruja (female) and brujo (male). Solitary practitioners are witches who practice magic alone, however most witches choose to join covens in order to enhance their power and to increase their knowledge of witchcraft. Coven In Wicca and other similar forms of modern Neopagan witchcraft, a coven is a community or gathering of witches, a group of believers who gather together for ceremonies of worship, such as Drawing Down the Moon or celebrating the Sabbaths. Magic Magic (or Magick) is a method of controlling the natural world (including events, objects, people and physical phenomena) through mystical, paranormal or supernatural means. One who practices magic that derives from occult sources is usually known as a Wiccan, witch, or a necromancer. Magic Powers Basic Powers The basic powers of every witch include: * Channeling: '''The act of invoking extra forms of energy by focusing on external sources of power. * '''Spell Casting: '''The act of changing and controlling events through the use of incantations and more. * '''Witches Brew: The act of brewing and concocting magical potions. Other Powers With years of practice and training, witches may develop other powers that include: * Astral Projection: '''The power to project the astral body from outside of the physical body in order to travel from one location to another. * '''Aura Reading: The power to perceive energy fields surrounding various people, places and things. * Divination: '''The act of divining future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. ** '''Astrology: The practice of divination through observation of the Moon, Sun, and other planets in the belief that their positions affect human behavior. ** Cartomancy: The practice of divination through the use of tarot cards. ** Clairvoyance: The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena. ** Intuition: The practice of divination through the use of instinctive knowledge. ** Palmistry: The practice of divination based off the features indicated on the human palm. ** Premonitions: The practice of divination through the observation and study of dreams. ** Psychometry: The practice of divination through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. ** Rune Reading: The practice of divination based off the positions and symbols of runic stones. ** Scrying: The practice of divination through crystal-gazing or other forms of fortune tells. ** Tassomancy: The practice of divination based off the positions and symbols of tea leaves. * Elemental Control: '''The power to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire and water. ** '''Aerokinesis: The power to control and manipulate the element of air. ** Geokinesis: The power to control and manipulate the element of earth. ** Hydrokinesis: The power to control and manipulate the element of water. ** Pyrokinesis: The power to control and manipulate the element of fire. * Empathy: The power to identify the emotional feelings of another person. * Levitation: '''The power to float or rise the physical body within midair through mental influence. * '''Longevity: '''The power to live for hundreds (possibly thousands) of years while maintaining a beautiful and youthful appearance. * '''Mind Control: '''The power to control and manipulate the behavior and thoughts of another living creature. * '''Telekinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. * Telepathy: '''The power to hear the thoughts and read the minds of another person. * '''Teleportation: '''The act of disappearing from one location and instantly reappearing in another location through supernatural means. * '''Transfiguration: '''The act of changing and transforming the physical body into the form of another. Weaknesses * '''Magic: '''Although most witches have been known to cast protection spells upon themselves, some witches are still susceptible to magical influences. * '''Mortality: Based off the fact that witches are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.). Notable Witches *Amelia Broadway *Hallow Stonebrook *Holly Cleary *Mark Stonebrook Gallery Images Video See Also *Coven *Spells *Witchcraft *Wiccans Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Definition Category:Species